Savin' Me
by AnimeAngelRiku
Summary: Yami gets into an accident and Yuugi won't leave his side, but can Yami get through this? Songfic with the song of Savin' Me by Nickelback. YamixYugi.


(A/N: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!)

* * *

**Savin' Me**

Yuugi always held Yami's hand. He wouldn't ever let go of him.

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you_

Yami had had an accident. They were peacefully walking through the sidewalk, holding hands with each other, until they were unconsciously involved in a police chasing. A robber tried to shoot one of them, and he shot Yami instead.

_Well, I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in,  
All I need is you  
Come please, I'm callin'  
And all I scream for you_  
_Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

His body fell limp in Yuugi's arms as he screamed and yelled for help. "Someone, please, my boyfriend is hurt, please!" He saw someone dialing a number on a phone and calling an ambulance.

"Don't worry, they're on their way!" said the person and Yuugi nodded, still holding Yami's body in his arms, his shirt getting soaked with blood.

_Show me what it's like to be the last one standin'  
And teach me wrong from right, and I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me_

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
All I see is you_

As soon as the ambulance came, Yami was put into a stretcher, Yuugi holding his hand.

"Who are you, sir?"asked one of the guys holding the stretcher. Yuugi was about to answer when Yami's voice came in.

"L- Let him come, he's m- my boyfriend," he panted, looking at his hikari with caring eyes. The guys nodded to each other and allowed Yuugi to come to the hospital with them.

_These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the 18th story  
And all I scream for you  
Come please, I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like to be the last one standin'  
And teach me wrong from right, and I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me  
Hurry, I'm fallin'_

_Yeah, yeah_

Yuugi never let go of Yami's hands, not even when the two guys told him to stay on the waiting room.

"I want to be with Yami," he said to them.

"We can't let you come in," said the same one from before. Yuugi pleaded him with his eyes, but it was useless. He was forced to stay on the waiting room. He begged to Ra to always stay with Yami and allow him to live. Losing him was not something Yuugi was willing to do.

_And all I need is you  
Come please, I'm callin'  
And all I scream for you  
Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

The other guy of the stretcher came into the room and walked towards Yuugi, who stood up almost immediately.

"How is he?" asked the hikari.

"We're sorry to tell you this… but probably your friend won't make it through," he answered. The little one's heart crashed into pieces. He ran to his lover's room and knelt next to his bed, grabbing his hand with both of his own.

"Yami, don't die, please!" he cried with tears on his eyes. "I need you, Yami, I love you, please!" The guy from before took his arms and carefully separated Yuugi from the unconscious teenager. "Yami, please, stay with me, don't leave me!"

_Show me what it's like to be the last one standin'  
And teach me wrong from right, and I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me  
Hurry, I'm fallin'_

Yuugi was once again taken to the waiting room, where he stayed even when everyone else left, praying for Yami's life. He wouldn't leave until he knew what would be of it. Suddenly, every bit of hope he had left his body and he stood up, walking towards the door.

"You leaving without me, little one?" The hikari gasped slightly as he recognized the voice that had called him. He slowly turned his head back and gasped more. "I thought you'd wait for me." Tears streamed down his cheeks as he visualized his boyfriend standing on the hallway with a bandage over his shoulder. Not thinking twice, Yuugi ran towards him and soon he was embraced in a pair of strong arms around his waist.

"Yami, Yami! Thank Ra you're alive!" he sobbed into his boyfriend's chest. "I was so worried, I thought…"

"I wouldn't leave you, my love," said Yami. "Not before this special day." Yuugi looked with confused eyes into Yami's. The older male kissed his little one's forehead. "Happy anniversary, Yuugi."

_And say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me…_


End file.
